<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Journeys End by deedeeinfj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332093">Journeys End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/pseuds/deedeeinfj'>deedeeinfj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears (2020), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Movie Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/pseuds/deedeeinfj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the movie. Spoilers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Journeys End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Everyone is going to write this scene, right? It's going to be the new London reunion. And I'm here for <b>All. Of. Them.</b> Here's mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Trip no further, pretty sweeting,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Journeys end in lovers meeting</em>
</p>
<p>-Shakespeare, <em>Twelfth Night</em></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"By the way," she said, licking his bottom lip before drawing back slightly, her hands moving to rid him of his braces, "there wasn't really a tarantula."</p>
<p>He knew that, and she knew that he knew. "Good," he mumbled. Her fingers were working on his buttons now, and he rested his hands on her waist. Her gown was the softest thing he'd ever felt in his life. "I didn't really shoot one."</p>
<p>Her smile was brighter than the desert sun, and he smiled back at her, almost afraid of how happy he was in this moment. Their mouths met again, hungrier and more insistent. She wound one arm around his neck, pulling him closer even as his arms wrapped around her waist. His erection pressed against her, and they both moaned into the kiss.</p>
<p>Phryne broke it off, her lips pink and shining, her blue eyes dark with a desire that he still couldn't quite believe was for him. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and tugged it out of his waistband. She pushed it back from his arms, and he tossed it aside. Then she shrugged off her white... frankly, he had no idea what to call it. A jacket? It hardly mattered now, for it was gone, and her bare shoulders begged for his lips.</p>
<p>He kissed his way across one shoulder, moving the thin strap aside. The gown was loose, and he realized that it would pool at her feet if both straps were allowed to slide down her arms. "Can I...?" he asked, fingering the other strap.</p>
<p>"I'll never speak to you again if you don't," she replied, grinning.</p>
<p>He pushed both straps down her shoulders and held her gaze as the top part of the gown fell to her waist. She wore nothing beneath it. And she was exquisite.</p>
<p>"Oh, my God," he exhaled.</p>
<p>Her arms went up around his neck again, and their bare chests met. He couldn't help but close his eyes to collect himself. </p>
<p>"I'm glad you like the gown," she said. Her tongue had found the base of his throat. "I bought it for you today."</p>
<p>He stroked his hands down the smooth skin of her back and toyed with the soft fabric bunched at her waist for a moment before pushing it down. Once past her slim hips, it puddled on the floor. Phryne used his awestruck silence to turn him and guide him to sit down on her bed. Naked, she knelt and started unlacing his shoes.</p>
<p>"I thought I had lost you." They were the only words his mind could form. She looked up from her task, and he cupped her face in his hands. "I thought I had lost you, and we'd never even..." He couldn't continue. Phryne turned her head to kiss one of his palms, but said nothing.</p>
<p>She removed his shoes and socks and feathered her fingertips over his feet and ankles before rising to stand between his knees. She threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled his head forward to rest against her chest. "I'm still here, Jack. And we're going to now." Her heart beat rapidly but steadily under his ear, and he closed his eyes.</p>
<p>After a moment, she reached down and unbuttoned his trousers, then he rose slightly to help her pull everything off. He wasn't sorry for the twinge of pride he felt when she looked at his cock and smiled, her teeth sinking a little into her bottom lip.</p>
<p>She joined him on the bed and lay back against the pillows, welcoming his body over hers. Her hand wandered down and brushed his cock, and he hissed, quickly guiding her away.</p>
<p>"Phryne, I haven't..." He took a steadying breath. "I haven't done this in a very long time."</p>
<p>She stroked his jaw. "My silly Jack. We've never done this before."</p>
<p>Her eyes were so loving, so tender. She was telling him that they had left everything at the doorstep; it was his first time with her, and it was her first time with him, and nothing else mattered. He took that gift and secured it in his heart.</p>
<p>He trailed his mouth down her neck and sucked lightly where he felt her pulse thrum under his lips. "Tell me what you want," he said.</p>
<p>"Where's the fun in that?" She stretched her arms out to her sides like an offering. "I want you to touch me and kiss me wherever you want. I want you to learn me. You've done an excellent job so far."</p>
<p>"Are you sure you trust a detective who doesn't notice much?" he smiled.</p>
<p>Phryne beamed up at him, her eyes dancing, and his heart ached with adoration. She took one of his hands and guided it between her legs. "Do you feel that?" she asked.</p>
<p>Yes, he felt it. His hand was covered with the warm slickness of her want. "God, Phryne," he breathed.</p>
<p>"There is very little you could do tonight that would not please me."</p>
<p>She made a soft sound of protest when he withdrew his hand from her, but she gasped his name when he circled one of her nipples with her own wetness and then drew it into his mouth. He hummed against her flesh at the taste and texture.</p>
<p>While he explored her body, cataloging her strongest reactions and rewarding her with more of what she liked, her hands wandered over him as well, stroking and caressing. She did not, however, try to touch his aching cock. He knew that Phryne was a skilled lover, and he knew that she was giving him the gift of letting him love her at a pace he could handle. He had no doubt that their future lovemaking would involve the most heady, gleeful tortures imaginable.</p>
<p>He kissed his way up her inner thigh, groaning at the scent of her. "Jack, please, yes," she moaned, opening her legs to him, and he was only too eager to oblige. Rosie had always enjoyed this, and Jack was happy that he knew what he was doing. He nuzzled and kissed and licked, quickly learning what Phryne liked; she was responsive and vocal in her pleasure.  </p>
<p>He could feel that she was close. Not trusting himself to be able to bring her to a second climax and wanting desperately to be inside her when she came this first time, he pulled back from her. She whimpered at the loss, but he knew she understood immediately when he grasped his cock and shifted to enter her. She nodded and circled her legs around his waist, drawing him closer.</p>
<p>His head fell to her shoulder as he sank into her. "Phryne," he panted. "Phryne..."</p>
<p>He felt her lips at his temple. "So good, Jack." Her arms and legs clutched him tightly to her as they both adjusted to this new world. "We could just stay like this forever," she said, and he heard the smile in her voice. "I've wanted this for so long."</p>
<p>Jack lifted his head to press his forehead against hers. "So long," he agreed, kissing her. They exchanged languid, tender kisses, their lips and tongues meeting with gentle touches. "I want you to come with me," he said.</p>
<p>"I will, love."</p>
<p>She pressed her hips up against his, and at that prompting, he withdrew from her slowly. The pleasure was already more intense than he could have imagined - and he had imagined quite a lot. "Phryne," he exhaled shakily as he pushed back in. "I..."</p>
<p>"Shhhh." Her hands slid down to his buttocks and pulled him closer. "Press forward against my - <em>yes</em>. Oh, God, Jack, yes, just like that." It was the only direction she had given him. Apart from her obvious desire for her own pleasure, he knew that she was doing it for him, and he loved her for it. "I'm so close, Jack. Don't... mmm, please don't stop, darling."</p>
<p>Jack rolled his lips together tightly and continued to push his hips against hers, never quite sliding out of her, but putting pressure where she needed him. Knowing the effect his voice had on her, he said, "I wish you could see yourself. So beautiful, Phryne."</p>
<p>Her thighs shook around him, and her neck arched back as her head fell deeply into the pillows. He bent to graze her nipple with his teeth, and she cried out as she came in his arms. Her inner walls pulsed around him, and Jack shouted with his own orgasm, which was almost frightening in its power. </p>
<p>His arms gave way, and he collapsed onto his elbows, trying to hold as much of his own weight as he could. But Phryne pulled him down to cover her completely, and he let her.</p>
<p>"Are you all right?" she asked, stroking his back with one hand and his hair with the other.</p>
<p>His lips curved against her skin. "I will be. I think."</p>
<p>She laughed beneath him. "And that was only our first time. Just you wait, Jack Robinson."</p>
<p>They shifted onto their sides and smiled at each other like lovesick schoolchildren - at least, that was the expression Jack imagined he wore. Phryne glowed. "Should I be afraid?" he teased.</p>
<p>Phryne captured one of his legs under hers. "I want to wake you with my mouth on you." Grinning, she added, "So if you wake up before I do, go back to sleep."</p>
<p>At that, he laughed - <em>laughed!</em> - for the first time in months and gathered her into his arms. His heart, not to mention all the rest of him, was in good hands.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>